naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Cop Gordon
Cop Gordon Summary Cop Gordon is the lead member of the FUZZ on The Island of Perfection and the boss bear of Episode 8 along with Bubble, for calling the Justice Bears. His name is a reference to supporting character Commissioner Gordon from DC comics Batman Personality/Traits Cop Gordon's personality and how he reacts to torment are not known yet, however it is said in Episode 8 that he sees Naughty as a threat like the rest of the bears on the island. In the costume selection for single player, it is said that he retires in one week. This may show that he is very old. By UK law enforcement rank, his uniform shows him to be a Sergeant. He seems to be brave, authoritarian and full of experience, the other bears look up to him in admiration, maybe as some sort of father figure. Appearances He can appear in every episode, he gets summoned with a phone or comes with a bear who managed to run away with a boat or a car. He always comes with a boat anyway. His first "official" appearance as a boss bear is in Episode 8. In the extra levels you fight him too. He also appears in another newspaper clip, in a photo regarding an article about the Naugh ty Bear videogame, clearly referencing to the arcade machines you find in-game. Equipment & Headgear You can steal Cop Gordon's entire uniform by earning a Gold Trophy in Episode One and all its sub-challenges. He comes with a powerful Magnum, and states that he is to retire in one week. The ironic joke is that you'd probably have killed him by this time. In Panic in Paradise he wears shorts and a pair of thick moustaches. Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise Cop Gordon, now known as Chief Gordon, has gone to Paradise Island for a vacation away from "the Menace That is Naughty Bear" as he puts it. But Naughty won't let him get away with his constant harrassing of him. Fiesta Docks Cop Gordon is getting old and wants to retire after years trying to hunt down Naughty Bear. The Narrator doesn't want Gordon to get away with a lifetime of persecuting Naughty Bear, so he wants Naughty to despose of him. Naughty attacks Gordon and steals his magnum. He shoots Cop Gordon with the magnum, ending the bear's life. Rewards It is possible to earn his costume if all gold trophies are unlocked on completion of the chapters 1-1, 1-2 and 1-3 of the 1st episode. Killing Cop Gordon while wearing this costume unlocks the "Twin Fight" trophy/achievement. Trivia -Gordon is a reference to Officer Gordon from Batman both share the same name and both become police chief. -If Naughty wears the Cop Gordon costume and stires up trouble, a bear may call the police. Cop Gordon has a 1/3 chance of arriving, and if he does, the bears will attack him, thinking it's Naughty in disguise. This causes him to rampage, shooting all the bears he can with his gun, but once he runs out of ammo, he returns to his normal self. This can be huge points for a bear being killed without Naughty's help, or failure in Insanity challenges if he shoots and kills a insane bear. Category:Characters Category:Semi-Boss Bears Category:Villains Category:FUZZ Category:Defluffed